Fans may be utilized in computer systems to provide cooling. The fans are used to provide cooling to the central processing unit (CPU) and other processors that generate large amounts of heat. The fans are typically turned on when the temperate of the CPU exceeds some threshold temperature. The use of the fans can reduce the temperature of the CPU and accordingly the leakage current and power consumption. In order to conserve the power consumed by the fan, the fan is typically turned off when the CPU is below some temperature or when the system is receiving power from the battery (e.g., system is unplugged) and battery conservation is desired.